scpstudiosfandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic Underground
Sonic Underground (Sonic le Rebelle in French) is an (originally French) animated television series that follows the adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog and his siblings, pink-hued Sonia and green-hued Manic. Sonic Underground bears little relation to the often complex Sonic''universe (including previous animated series, as well as''Sonic comics and games), and shares only three established characters. This show currentally airs on SCP's Toonami on SCP and Viewer's Choice blocks. While it was believed for a while that 65 episodes were made of which only 40 aired, Ben Hurst, a notable writer from the Sonic the Hedgehog television show (dubbed "SatAM" by fans), whom was also involved in Sonic Underground's production, stated in a SAGE chat that only 40 were produced. According to Hong Ying, the animation studio who animated Sonic Underground list 40 episodes which is the complete series. Sonic Underground takes place on Mobius, similar to SatAM, but with notable differences. Elements that are not included in Sonic Underground but were present in SatAM include Snively, power rings, Knothole Village, and the Freedom Fighters. Though the Freedom Fighters were included, many of the characters in the Freedom Fighter group that were in SatAM are completely left out (including Tails). Another difference with the Freedom Fighter group is that Freedom Fighters do not remain in one Knothole-like refuge but instead travel around Mobius to battle Robotnik's forces on a global scale; and that Robotnik has left most of the Mobian people de-roboticized, leaving multiple cities, a poor underclass and an aristocracy for the heroes to interact with. Another notable difference is Robotnik's choice of law enforcement in the two continuities. While both versions featured SWATbots as Robotnik's grunt troops, their designs differed by a mile and more. The SatAM SWATbots also all looked identical, while the Underground SWATbots had two different head designs Jaleel White provided the voices for all three siblings. The main theme was composed by Robbie London and Mike Piccirillo. The musical underscore was composed by Jean-Michel Guirao and Mike Piccirillo. The series featured 40 songs spread over the series as featured music videos. Each of these songs were composed by Mike Piccirillo. This show is rated TV-Y7-FV Plot Sonic, Sonia, and Manic are the children of Queen Aleena Hedgehog, the rightful ruler of Mobius, and are pursued relentlessly by Doctor Robotnik and his bumbling bounty hunters sidekicks, Sleet and Dingo. As infants, the siblings were separated and placed in hiding to fulfill a prophecy made by the Oracle of Delphius (a spoof of the Oracle of Delphi of Ancient Greece) that the triplets would grow up to find their estranged mother, overthrow Robotnik, and take their places once more as Mobius' rightful rulers.The three siblings possess enchanted medallions that transform not only into musical instruments, but also into weapons: *Sonic's medallion transforms into an electric guitar and laser rifle. *Sonia's medallion transforms into a keyboard and laser rifle. *Manic's medallion transforms into a drum kit which also has the ability to control seismic activity (triggering earthquakes, rockslides, etc). Aside from doing battle with Robotnik, with their medallions in instrument form, the trio perform as their underground rock band, Sonic Underground. Category:Acquired Programs Category:Shows